Logan Lerman
Logan Wade Lerman es un actor estadounidense que interpretará el papel de Reuben James en la primera temporada de . Biography Uno de los talentos más importantes de la actualidad tanto en el cine independiente como en el convencional, Logan Lerman es un actor inmensamente talentoso que asume papeles desafiantes y da vida a personajes dinámicos en la pantalla. Logan nació en Beverly Hills, en una familia judía. Sus padres son Lisa (Goldman), que trabajó como su gerente, y Larry Lerman, un ortopedista y hombre de negocios. Él tiene dos hermanos, Lindsey y Lucas, ambos mayores. Su familia opera la compañía de prótesis y ortesis Lerman & Son, que fue fundada por su bisabuelo, Jacob Lerman. Cuando tenía dos años y medio, Logan le dijo a su madre que quería ser actor. A la edad de cuatro años, Logan tenía un agente y estaba reservado para dos comerciales. Hizo su debut en la pantalla grande como William, el hijo más joven del personaje de Mel Gibson, en el drama bélico de Roland Emmerich The Patriot (2000), y luego apareció como la versión más joven del personaje de Gibson Nick Marshall en la comedia romántica de Nancy Meyers What Women Want (2000) ) Después de un pequeño papel en 2001 Riding in Cars with Boys (2001), de 'Penny Marshall', protagonizó la adaptación de John Grisham A Painted House (2003), una película hecha para televisión que le valió el primero de sus tres Young Artist Awards. Logan jugó la versión más joven del personaje de Ashton Kutcher, Evan, en The Butterfly Effect (2004). Después de un papel de estrella invitada en 10-8: Officers on Duty (2003), protagonizó la serie de Jack WB Network & Bobby (2004), donde interpreta a Bobby (Robert) McCallister, un adolescente que crecerá para ser presidente de los Estados Unidos. Después de la cancelación del programa en 2005, Logan volvió al cine, protagonizando la aventura familiar Hoot (2006). Al año siguiente, interpretó al hijo de Walter Sparrow (Jim Carrey) en el thriller oscuro The Number 23 (2007), y coprotagonizó con Russell Crowe y Christian Bale en el remake occidental 3:10 de James Mangold, aclamado por la crítica, a Yuma ( 2007). Sus siguientes dos papeles fueron un estudiante de escuela privada con la boca torcida en la comedia Meet Bill (2007) y el actor George Hamilton en el drama de época My One and Only (2009). Ambas fueron películas independientes que recibieron versiones limitadas. También en 2009, Logan apareció con Gerard Butler en el thriller de acción calificado Gamer (2009), como un adolescente mal hablado que controla el personaje de Butler en un videojuego de la vida real. En 2010, Logan interpretó a Percy en la aventura de fantasía Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), basada en la serie de libros para adultos jóvenes más vendida del mismo título. La película le dio aviso entre un público más amplio. Posteriormente, interpretó a D'Artagnan en una nueva versión de Los tres mosqueteros (2011), que era el libro favorito de la infancia del abuelo de Logan. Lerman luego encabezó el drama independiente de iniciación The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012), junto a Emma Watson, Paul Rudd y Ezra Miller, basado en la novela de 1999 del mismo nombre. Perks obtuvo numerosas nominaciones y triunfos en los People's Choice Awards, The Independent Spirit Awards y Teen Choice Awards, y Logan recibió un 2013 Teen Choice Award por Choice Movie Actor en Drama. Alrededor de esta época, tuvo un papel secundario en la película independiente Stuck in Love (2012), y volvió a protagonizar Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013). Su primer papel en 2014 fue en la aclamada película épica bíblica Noah (2014) de Darren Aronofsky, interpretando a uno de los hijos del personaje principal, Ham. La película, también protagonizada por Russell Crowe, Jennifer Connelly, Anthony Hopkins, Douglas Booth y Emma Watson, recaudó más de $ 100 millones en la taquilla de América del Norte. Posteriormente, Logan protagonizó junto a Brad Pitt, Shia LaBeouf, Jon Bernthal y Michael Peña en el drama de acción de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Fury (2014); en la película, interpretó a uno de varios soldados estadounidenses en combate con tanques contra las fuerzas alemanas, durante las últimas semanas del régimen nazi. Lerman luego fue el protagonista del drama del escritor y director James Schamus en la década de los cincuenta, Indignation (2016). Logan recibió excelentes críticas por su actuación como Marcus Messner, un ateo judío idealista de Newark que viaja a Ohio para estudiar en una conservadora universidad luterana del medio oeste. La película está basada en la exitosa novela homónima de Philip Roth y se estrenó en el Festival de Cine de Sundance de 2016. A continuación, Logan dará voz al soldado de la vida real Robert Conroy en Sgt. Stubby: An American Hero (2018), sobre el famoso perro de guerra de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y Sean Fogle en el drama irlandés End of Sentence (2018), con John Hawkes como el padre de su personaje. Cuando Logan no está funcionando, le gusta jugar fútbol y béisbol. Él es un fan de LA Lakers. Filmografía Enlaces externos * IMDb * Wikipedia * Gorjeo * Instagram * Facebook Ver también en:Logan Lerman de:Logan Lerman Categoría:Venganza Elenco